


Vampire Cuddles

by Couyfish



Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Holiday, Huddling For Warmth, Lost in snow, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Sam and Benny, Snow, implied Denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Sam and Benny are lost together in a mysterious snow land.I randomly drew out characters and holiday themes and these are the results! I decided to add a pic with each one, too. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vampire Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited by[Threshie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)**

“You’d rather freeze to DEATH than huddle with a vampire?”

Sam looked away from his annoying traveling companion, hugging his arms in closer in a vain effort to keep in a bit of body heat. Most of his skin had gone numb from the icy wind. He couldn’t see his feet in the deep snow. Add in the constant snowflakes melting into his clothes and Sam was weighing if the vampire was right.

They were lost in another time and another dimension. It was like a terrible filler episode of a TV show. Of all the people the universe could have thrown at him, there was no way Sam could have expected it to be Benny.

The Cajun vampire wasn’t bothered by the cold and had offered his coat to Sam twice. Benny had been loyal to Dean and had proved himself as good of a friend as a blood-drinking monster could be.

Slowing his pace, Sam glanced over at Benny through a frown, shivering.

“It’s not the vampire part that bothers me…”

The comment earned him a smirk. Benny turned and pointed back the way they had come.

“We should take shelter under that tree.”

Squinting back through the snow, Sam nodded and started back that way. A hand pressed to his back and Sam shook Benny off, frowning at him.

“Don’t touch me.”

The vampire held his hands up for Sam to see, brushing past him to make a beeline for the tree.

By the time Sam stumbled his way back to the tree, Benny had dug out a place in the snow for them to sit. Letting the vampire help him down, they settled into the snow pit side by side.

Sam sighed, pinching his tongue between his teeth to keep them from chattering. Sitting still felt like giving up. If they laid around long enough, he’d freeze to death and Benny would be free to roam around alone. Then again, Sam was his only source of blood.

Waking himself up at the thought, Sam glanced at the vampire. Benny had his hat pulled low, blue eyes scanning over the snowy landscape around them. 

At least he seemed distracted for a moment. Shuddering from the cold, Sam curled up tighter. It had to only be around 30 degrees, but that was cold enough to kill him with enough exposure.

“Here,” he heard the vampire comment as Benny’s heavy coat was spread over him.

“Thanks.” Peeking at him over the edge, Sam scooted back against the tree.

“Alright, let’s think about this,” the vampire began suddenly, holding up a hand. “If you freeze to death before Dean can get us out of this mess — your brother cuts my head off.”

Sam had his doubts that Dean would do anything to Benny if he showed up and the vampire was standing over Sam’s cold dead body. They still had that prisoner husbands vibe.

“What do ya think?” Benny asked.

“I’m t-too cold to think,” Sam chattered, giving in and scooting up against the vampire. Benny only felt warm by comparison to the snow, but that was good enough for Sam. Keeping the coat over him, Sam shakily put the vampire’s arms around him.

“Easy,” he heard Benny chuckle.

“Oh please,” Sam grumbled, scowling off into the snow. “Like you and Dean never did this.”

The long pause that followed made Sam worry that his joke was true.

“Right?” Frowning slowly, Sam shifted to look down at Benny.

The vampire looked up at him evenly, giving him a small shrug.

“You do a lot of crazy things when you think you might die.”

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, hiding back under the coat. “Never mind! I don’t want to know!”

As warm hands rested on his back, Sam felt Benny chuckling at him.


End file.
